


Art for Seeing is Believing by lbc

by Firlefanzine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/pseuds/Firlefanzine
Summary: Summary from the author lbc:Bodie is disabled and needs a friend but is too stubborn to accept Doyle's help. Doyle has left CI5 and Bodie is suffering from the effects of his work in Africa. Can the two stubborn men build a relationship in which they can learn to trust each other as well as work together?





	Art for Seeing is Believing by lbc

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy to provide this little cover for such an intriguing story.
> 
> Thanks to all the participants, mods and readers of this Big Bang!  
> You are fabulous! :-)


End file.
